


Paubaya

by noniehaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, paubaya mv by moira
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniehaos/pseuds/noniehaos
Summary: ako 'yong nauna pero siya 'yong wakas... at kita naman sa iyong mga mata kung bakit pinili mo siya, mahirap labanan ang tinadhana at pinapaubaya ko na sakanya.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 3





	Paubaya

tahimik kong pinag mamasdan mula sa pwesto ko ang bawat taong tatapak sa loob, 

'yong iba may hawak na bulaklak, 'yong iba may hawak na teddy bear na mas malaki pa sakanila, 

'yong iba naman suot ang ngiting tila'y hindi na mabubura pa, 

sabagay, araw ng mga puso raw,

ngunit para sakin ay isang araw nanaman ito na siyang magpapaalala noong mga panahong akin ka pa, 

mga panahong hindi ko na sana sinayang pa kung alam ko lang mawawala lang din pala.

Isang ngiti ang ginawad mo sakin limang taon ang nakakalipas, dala ang rosas na paborito ko,

kasabay ang pagbitaw sa mga salitang madalas mong banggitin -- salitang madalas marinig ngunit hindi pagsasawaang ulit-ulitin, 

katagang mahal kita, salamat, at hindi ako mawawala 

ngunit sa pagpatak ng alas kwatro, alangan kang tumingin sa 'yong relo at doon nagsimulang bumagsak ang ngiti mo, 

dumilim ang langit, ulan ay nagbabadyang tumulo, 

tangan ang payong na siyang pumoprotekta sa atin, 

binitawan mo ang simbolo -- simbolong pinapalaya mo na ako,

paalam, dahan-dahan mong sabi, 

paalam at hinihintay ka na niya, 

paalam kung hanggang dito nalang ang pagmamahal na kayang mong ibuhos sa akin, 

dahil sa loob ng limang taon,

natanggap mo na rin na wala na ako.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me @noniehaos


End file.
